(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for configuring and managing a sensor network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wireless sensor network USN, which is a kind of wireless sensor network, includes a variety of USN resources, and the USN resources include a variety of sensor nodes and actuator nodes. When providing service using the USN resources, an application system of equipment for providing service knows specific USN resources to be used in advance, and then sends a request for a predetermined process required to provide service for each of the USN resources and receives and processes the result value. At this point, the application system has to obtain the identifier of a required USN resource, connectivity information, and information about a process in advance, such as an operation to be requested. In general, the application system receives the above-mentioned information by an information repository, such as USN middleware storing information about USN resources, and obtains information about required USN resources offline. From the viewpoint of an application developer, however, detailed information about available physical resources, as well as information about services to be provided to a user, are required to enable the development of applications appropriate for the services. Thus, the acquisition of information about physical resources has been a heavy burden for the development of applications.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.